Ballora
:For info on Ballora's Mini counterpart click here Ballora is an animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. She resembles a ballerina. Appearance Ballora is a humanoid ballerina animatronic with a curved body and pale skin. She has overexaggerated eyelashes, purple hair tied up in a bun, and very sharp teeth. She also has blushed cheeks, like the Toy Animatronics. She wears a purple leotard, bluish pink tutu, and violet ballet slippers. Her eyes are always closed, except for during her jumpscare. Like the other animatronics in Sister Location, Ballora's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to resemble what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. In Night 5, Ballora's body can be seen on the floor of ths Scooping Room, badly damaged. She forms Ennard's upper body, which is shown by his purple eyes matching Ballora's. Role in Sister Location Ballora is located in the Ballora Gallery along with her Minireenas. She is hired for birthday parties to encourage kids to "get fit and enjoy pizza". She is first seen on her stage on Night 1, where the player must give her a controlled shock to get her to dance. During Night 2, the player will first have to give her a controlled shock. When they turn on the lights, Ballora will be standing in the shadows close to the window. Next, the player must crawl through the Ballora Gallery to reboot the system manually. She will walk around the room playing her music, trying to find the player. In Night 3, when the player looks at Ballora's stage, her various body parts will be held up by the Minireenas. However, the AI will say that nothing is wrong. In Night 4, she is seen getting "scooped" while the player is stuck in the springlock suit. During Night 5, the player will be led to the Scooping Room by Circus Baby, where they can see the mangled animatronic bodies, including Ballora's, lying on the floor in front of the Scooper.'' Dialogue Distant Singing "''Why do you hide inside your walls, when there is music in my halls?" "All I see is an empty room. No more joy, an empty room . ." "It's so good to sing all day, to dance, to spin, to fly away." Suspicious "Is someone there? Is it time for the show?" '' ''"I can hear someone crawling through my room." '' ''"Perhaps... not. " Gallery FB IMG 1463874609103.jpg|Ballora in the trailer Fnaf5teaser7.PNG|Ballora with her Band members Ballora_Full_body.gif|Ballora dancing on stage Ballora.PNG|Ballora (Along with the Minireenas) In the Extras Menu. blueprint.png|Ballora's blueprint Ballora Ded.png|Ballora's body parts being held by the Minireenas from the Ballora Gallery. Twirling.gif|Ballora dancing on her stage with the minireenas Ballora spinning.gif|Ballora dancing on her stage Ballora Jumpscare.gif|Ballora's Jumpscare. default.jpg|Spring Lock In Blister To Ballora|link=Ballora Trivia *Ballora and Circus Baby are the only characters that appear very human. The Minireenas and BidyBabs are less human as they appear more doll-like. *Circus Baby, Ballora, BidyBab, Bon-Bon and Funtime Freddy are the only animatronics with voice actors. *Since Ballora keeps her eyes closed, she cannot see the player, and relies on hearing. However, during her jumpscare, her face plates open to reveal her purple eyes. **Therefore, she could open her eyes anytime, and stays closed for an unknown reason. *When the player is crawling through Ballora Gallery, they must listen for her music, as the volume of the music helps the player know how close she is to them. *Even though Circus Baby instructs the player on how to avoid and speaks to Ballora, she is not present during Night 5, as shown by how Ennard kills the player instead of Ballora if they do not follow Circus Baby's instructions. *Ballora seems to be the most aggressive out of the group of animatronics. *Ballora makes an attempt on the player's life a total of 4 times in 3 different scenarios. *Ballora can be seen dancing in the dark while the player is crawling through the Ballora Gallery. It can be seen here. Category:Animatronics Category:Female Category:Human Animatronics Category:Band Members Category:Sister Location